


Love and War

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: Loki finds a girl locked in a dungeon while at war. What will become of them?





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic was requested on Tumblr, here is the request:
> 
> I was wondering if you would write one about Loki, while fighting a war, finds a girl who had been terribly abused by the enemy. He rescues her and cares for her and comforts her back to health. With emotions & feels. Thanks!
> 
> If you would like to request a Loki, Tom, or another Tom character, feel free to! I always love getting requests!
> 
> Also warning: Violence, torcher, and abuse and hints at smut.

(Y/N POV)

I could hear the sounds of yelling and fighting above and around me, and it made me tense. I was huddled in the corner of the small room, the cold stone floor made me shiver as it touched the bare skin through my torn-up clothes. The metal shackles where eating through the skin on my wrists and ankles, causing new blood to run over the already dried blood around them. I heard soft footsteps walking towards the door of the small room, the sounds of their feet coming through the small hole in the bottom, where they could send me rotten food. I made a soft whimpering sound, then mentally cursed myself for making any noise at all.

"Hello," An unknown voice said from the other side of the door. "Is there someone there?"

Should I call out? What if they want to kill me? Then I thought about the hell I was living in now, and how I would welcome the warm embrace of death if it meant I would be free of this.

"He..Hel.." I was trying to speak but my voice didn't want to work. "Help."

That was all I could get out before my voice gave out, and just from trying to talk I could feel myself growing faint. I could hear the sound of someone trying to open the door to my cell, but before I could see who it was, I passed out.

(Loki's POV)

I had managed to slip away from the main battle and was trying to find some sort of headquarters, where I could find some battle plans or maybe even someone who knew the plans.

I was walking down a long cold hallway; the floor was made of stone and there were doors to either side of me. As I walked, I heard something like a small whimper come from behind one of the doors, making me stop.

"Hello," I call out, ready to fight anyone who could jump out at me. "Is there someone there?"

Nothing. I was about to start walking when I heard a soft voice.

"He...Hel..." The broken voice sounded strained and full of pain. "Help."

I made my way to a door with a small hole in the bottom, where I thought the voice was coming from. I tried to open it, but the door needed a key. I stepped back and used my magic to unlock it, and then proceeded to open the door, where I was met with a horrifying sight.

A girl with Y/H/L Y/H/C hair and Y/S/C was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, metal shackles around her bloody wrists and ankles attached her to the wall a few feet away. Her clothes were so ripped and torn apart, that to say she didn't have any would be a more accurate statement. She seemed to be unconscious, but her body still shivered because of the cold stone beneath her.

I walked over to her unconscious form and kneeled next to her. I removed my long green and black leather jacket and wrapped her fragile form in it. She seemed to lean into my touch and the newfound warmth of my jacket. Once I had covered her body with my jacket, I lifted her off the cold damp stone floor and carried her bridle stile out of the small room she had been in for who knows how long.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

I woke up to the warm feeling of blankets covering my body and a soft pillow under my head. I tried to open my eyes only to close them again because of the bright light coming into the room I was in, it had been so long since I had seen sunlight. I waited a few moments then tried opening them again and this time I was able to make out some things. I was in a large bed, in a room with high ceilings and windows that also acted as doors out to some kind of deck.

"Glad to see you are awake," A voice said from beside me, making me jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," The man apologized. "You have been through a lot, I should have known better than to catch you off guard like that. My name is Loki."

His voice sounded a lot like the voice I heard back in my cell, and I took that to mean this man saved me. He had jet black hair that went down to just above his shoulders and he had deep green eyes.

"My name is Y/N, and it's," I tried saying, still trying to get used to using my voice. "It's quite alright, but I must ask. Are you the man I heard back in my cell? Did you rescue me? And if so, why?"

Loki looked off to the side as if he was thinking to himself, maybe asking himself the same question.

"It seemed to be the right thing to do," Loki said after a few moments of silence. "It wouldn't have been right to leave you there. I took it upon myself to save you, and if you will let me, I take it upon myself to be your friend."

"I think I would like that very much," I say to him with a smile on my face. He seemed nice, and he did save me from the hell-hole I was in for so long I couldn't keep track. "Thank you, Loki. I hope we will have a long-lasting friendship."

*Time Skip a Few Months*

(Loki's POV)

I have been treating Y/N's injuries and getting her healthy again. At first, I was the only one she would allow near her, then she slowly started warming up to others. Soon she was able to walk around the palace without help, but she still tended to say close to me as much as she could. I also found out the Y/N was a magic user like myself, so we would often spend time working on our magic together.

After time went by, I found myself falling for Y/N but didn't tell her for fear of rejection, but the thought of her saying yes gave me hope.

Today I planned on asking her to be mind, and I hoped to Odin she would say yes.

*Time Skip a Few Years*

(Y/N POV)

I was setting in the grass outside the palace, the sounds of two young children laughing and playing could be heard.

"Stella! We said no magic!" John, my five-year-old yell out to his sister in annoyance.

"Well too bad," Stella, my seven-year-old called back at her brother. "You still lose."

"Mom," John said walking towards me with a sour look on his face, his green eyes looking sad. "Stella used magic to slow me down so she could tag me!"

I looked at my daughter who had a mischievous glint in her Y/E/C eyes that were somewhat covered by her jet-black hair.

"Well then," I said leaning in close to my son's ear so I could whisper. "I guess you will have to get even. You are it now, but remember, just like your father, sister and I, you can use magic too. Now, go have fun."

John then had an expression that matched his sister's mischief and then ran off after her. I just watched the two children thinking about how much my life had changed, and it was all thanks to Loki. Then I felt something wrap around my waist from behind and I stiffed up for a second.

"It's only me, love," I smooth voice said from behind me before lightly kissing my neck. "Just came to check on you and the kids."

"We are doing fine," I said trying to get my words out, despite Loki continuing to kiss my neck. "Although, it seems to me like you wanted to do more the "checkup" on me and your kids."

"If you put it like that," Loki tightening his grip and dropping his voice to whisper in my ear. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"I need to watch the kids," I said trying to get my needy husband off me. "I can't just up and leave them."

"Sure, you can," Loki said to me briefly stopping the assault on my sensitive neck. "Thor is coming out right behind me, and I am sure he would love to look after his niece and nephew. Then mom and dad can have some alone time."

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said the last part and knew he wouldn't give up. Not the I wanted to stop. Loki got up and walked behind me and when I turned around, I saw Thor walked towards us. He and Loki talked briefly then Thor nodded, and Loki looked at with a smirk and walked back over to me. He grabbed my hand, already starting to lead me off.

"See love," Loki with a grin on his face. "Told you Thor would watch them. Now we can have some time to ourselves."

"Alright Loki, "I said trying to keep pace with him as he dragged me along, clearly eager to get to our chambers. "Now that it is just us, what do you plan on doing?"

I knew the answer, but I liked to tease him. I was excited for what was to come.

"Oh, my love," Loki said in a husky as we reached the door, Loki practically slamming it behind us as we entered, smirking the whole time. "So, so much. You may need help walking tomorrow. That is, if I let you leave."


End file.
